Al compás de mi Tic Tac
by Alyh555
Summary: -"Hay veces que debes correr riegos y darlo todo por eso sueño al que seguro estas decidido a no dejarlo escapar y poder alcanzar todo para ver el rayo de esperanza al final de la oscuridad"-. (La pelicula no me pertenece, Denle una oportunidad. )


_**Al compás de mi Tic Tac**_

 _ **N/A: Hola a todos esta será una historia pequeña de la película de Jack y la mecánica del corazón, vi esta película tan asombrosa y no pude evitar hacer una historia sobre ella espero que les guste.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: NI la película ni el libro me pertenecen, le pertenecen a él gran genio Mathias Malzieu.**_

 _ **Y Ahora si comenzamos….**_

 _El frío es tan intenso que los pájaros se congelan en pleno vuelo antes de caer estrellados contra el suelo. El sonido que emiten al fallecer es dulce, a pesar de que se trata del ruido de la muerte._

 _Es el día más frío de la historia. Y hoy es el día de mi nacimiento._

 _Hay veces que la vida te puede dar una mala jugada, rindiendo siempre a los problemas de la vida intentado escapar de ellos, impidiendo encontrar tu mayor sueño… la felicidad._

 _Pero hay veces que debes correr riegos y darlo todo por eso sueño al que seguro estas decidido a no dejarlo escapar y poder alcanzar. Para mi ese sueño se a cumplido a pesar de todo lo que tuve que pasar por ello incluso dando mi propia vida al final pude alcanzar ese rayo de felicidad que estuve buscando por tanto tiempo y todo fue gracias a ella._

 _Miss Madeleine:_ _Primero, no toques las agujas de tu corazón. Segundo, domina tu cólera. Tercero y más importantes, no te enamores jamás de los jamases. Si no cumples estas normas, la gran aguja del reloj de tu corazón traspasará tu piel, tus huesos se fracturarán y la mecánica del corazón se estropeará de nuevo._

Esas palabras sonaban en mi mente sin cesar todo lo que siempre había querido estaba frente mío pero no me atrevía a decírselo… no quería perderla de nuevo, pase mucho para hallarla y no la volveré a soltar.

Acacia: ¿Qué es ese soniquete?

Jack: Es el sonido de mi corazón, lo que siento por ti no tiene palabras para describirse, siento que el tiempo parece haberse detenido y no quiero que retome su curso habitual.

Acacia: Siempre soñé con el momento de encontrarte y al fin lo hice.

Jack: Todo lo que pase por encontrarte… mi amor es mucho más fuerte de lo que crees porque… yo…

 _-¿Es tu corazón lo que hace tanto ruido?_

 _-Jack: Sí._

 _-Estás enamorado de ella, ¿verdad?_

 _Mi cerebro quiere decir "No, no...", pero mi corazón, como siempre, tiene una relación más directa con mis labios._

 _\- Sí, creo que estoy enamorado de ella._

 _-Que no te oiga ni siquiera pensar en ella, o te aplastaré el reloj que te sirve de corazón contra el cráneo. Te lo haré pedazos, ¿me oyes? ¡Te lo haré pedazos de tal modo que ya no volverás a ser capaz de amar!-_

Jack: Estoy jugándome mi destino….esta noche me encaramaré a la luna, me instalaré en su cruasán como si estuviera en una hamaca y no tendré ninguna necesidad de dormir para soñar por yo al fin te tengo a ti.

Acacia: Pase lo que pase me encargare siempre de proteger tu corazón, el tiempo parece haberse detenido y no quiero que retome su curso habitual.

 _-¿Dónde está Miss Acacia?_

 _-No he oído muy bien lo que has dicho…._

 _-¿Dónde está? Dime dónde está. Ya sea aquí o en Andalucía, la encontraré, ¿comprendes?-_

Jack: Me siento invenciblemente feliz al oír esas palabras de tu boca.

 _Aún sigo recordando perfectamente el compás de esa canción, la canción que nos unió._

Acacia: He perdido mis gafas, en realidad no me las quise poner, hacen que mi cara parezca ridícula, una cara de gallardete… con gafas. No me importa ver borroso cuando canto y cuando beso, prefiero tener los ojos cerrados.

Jack: Oh, mi pequeño incendio, permítame mordisquear su ropa, desmenuzarla a buenas dentelladas, escupirlas como un confeti para besarla bajo una lluvia…

Acacia: ¿He oído bien? ¿Confeti?, no veo más que fuego, con solo unos pasos puedo perderme a lo lejos, tan lejos en mi calle, que no me atreva ya siquiera a mirar derecho a los ojos del cielo, no veo más que fuego.

Jack: Yo lo guiaré hasta el exterior de su cabeza, yo seré su par de gafas y usted mi cerilla.

Acacia: Tengo que confesarle algo, lo escucho, pero no lograría reconocerle jamás aunque estuviera sentado entre un par de viejecitos…

Jack: Nos frotaremos el uno contra el otro hasta chamuscarnos el esqueleto, y cuando el reloj de mi corazón dé las doce en punto, arderemos, sin necesidad de abrir los ojos.

Acacia: Lo sé, soy una mente ardiente, pero cuando la música se detiene, me cuesta abrir los ojos, me enciendo como una cerilla y mis párpados queman con mil fuegos hasta romper mis gafas, sin pensar siquiera en abrir los ojos.

Jack: Oh, mi pequeño incendio, permítame mordisquear su ropa, desmenuzarla a buenas dentelladas, escupirlas como un confeti para besarla bajo una lluvia…

Nos acercamos más y más, podía sentir su calor corporal acercándose al mío, un exquisito aroma a rosar llegaba a mis narices, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, después de tanto al fin pude conseguirlo….estar con el amor de mi vida.

Una sensación espectacular y mágica recorrió mi cuerpo, una nueva experiencia que nunca había sentido antes, sus labios habían rosado los míos… era como si el mismo tiempo se hubiese detenido especialmente para nosotros dos, hubiera querida que ese momento nunca acabase pero nada seguirá siendo como un cuento de hadas solo podía hacer hacer algo en ese momento… Seguir gozando del este tiempo con Acacia, seguir danzando hasta los sinfines de la Tierra, hasta poder parar y regalarle la luna.

Acacia: No hay nada más divertido que la imprudencia.

Jack: La máquina de los sueños se pone de nuevo en marcha, lentamente.

Acacia: Un rato más en el mundo de fantasía no haría daño ¿Verdad?...

 _-Muéstrale tu verdadero corazón, es el único truco de magia posible.-_

Jack: Para siempre es una mejor opción…

 _«Sin el reloj de Madeleine, no habrías sobrevivido al día más frío del mundo. Pero al cabo de unos meses tu corazón se bastaba a sí mismo. Ella habría podido sacar el reloj, como hacía con los puntos de sutura. Tendría que haberlo hecho, en realidad. Ninguna familia se atrevía a adoptarte a causa de ese artilugio tic-taqueante que salía de tu pulmón izquierdo. Con el tiempo, se encariñó contigo. Madeleine te veía como una cosita frágil, que había que proteger a cualquier precio, ligada a ella por ese cordón umbilical en forma de reloj._ _Madeleine te veía como una cosita frágil, que había que proteger a cualquier precio, ligada a ella por ese cordón umbilical en forma de reloj._

 _Temía terriblemente el día en que te convertirías en un adulto. Intentó ajustar la mecánica de tu corazón de modo que pudiera conservarte para siempre cerca de ella. Nos había prometido hacerse a la idea de que tal vez tú también llegarías a sufrir por amor, pues la vida está hecha así. Pero no lo consiguió.»_

 _Jack: Volver al tiempo en que amaba sin estrategias, cuando me arrojaba de cabeza sin miedo a estrellarme contra mis sueños. ¡Volver! La época en la que no tenía miedo a nada, en la que podía subirme al cohete rosa del amor sin abrocharme al cinturón,_ _esta vez no le daré solo la llave, sino el corazón entero, con la esperanza de que le apetezca de nuevo reparar el amor conmigo. (...) Es un momento precioso. ¡Regalarle un paquete con el verdadero corazón de uno a la mujer amada no es poca cosa! Si todo eso lo vale por el sueño al cual querrás y estoy seguro que llegaras a alcanzar._

 _N/A: Drásticamente la historia fueron partes del libro pero unas cuantas cosas que quise cambiar, aun así espero que les haya gustado, cuídense mucho y nos leeremos en la siguiente._

-Saludos TheAkemi-san555.


End file.
